


A Dancer's Grace

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, My First..., One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor watches Loki training and is mesmerized by his grace he then shows him just how much watching him affects him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dancer's Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who's Afraid of the Sophomore Slump?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719652) by [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy). 



> This is my first and probally only attempt in a long time to write a detailed love scene, I was and still am highly nervous about this, I wanted to make it tasteful and poetic I hope it came out good. This was inspired by the latest chapter of needleyecandy's Who's Afraid of the Sophomore Slump? I really hope this came out good *nervous really nervous*  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This was inspired by chapter 25 of who's afraid of the sophomore slump?

Since they've been married, Thor has discovered many sides he did not know existed in Loki. One of them was how comfortable he seemed about his affections in public. More often he was reserved whenever he and Thor were in public.

However now, he relished being openly affectionate towards Thor sometimes initiating affections himself. Thor loved every moment of it, he felt gratified that Loki felt more comfortable in these actions.

He was now making his way to the private training rooms. This was one of Loki's shelters when he wished to be alone not that he minded when he and Thor trained together it was exhilarating as always.

He had to admit that Loki has much improved in his fighting skills as well as his magic; it never ceased to amaze Thor how talented his husband was. Asgard might not admit this out loud, Thor on the other hand couldn't stop and wasn't about to either.

He entered the private training room to the sounds of Loki's heavy breathing. The way he moved across the room with such grace; reminded Thor of the first time they ever danced together.

The way Loki's feet barely even touched the ground was breath-taking much like how they made love. Thor's eyes danced along with Loki's movements as he jumped and twirled in the air kicking at an invisible foe.

He wasn't quite sure how long he stood there before Loki noticed him. "Like what you see Brother?" he asked after he wiped himself from the sweat that ran down his face. "Your skills never cease to amaze me, as does the rest of you" Thor replied charmingly.

Loki smiled warmly as he walked towards Thor who was leaning against the wall. Thor watched his half-naked husband, who was wearing nothing but black tights that flattered his figure greatly; sway his hips slightly as he closed the short distance between them.

Thor studied Loki's body as if he were a painter admiring his latest work. Loki almost had to avert his eyes from Thor's gaze as it was proving to be intense. Thor's fingers reached for Loki's chin and lifted it to meet his gaze.

Loki waved his free hand and they were now in their private chambers, still in the same positions. "You are my violin" Thor breathed on Loki's neck as he was now standing behind him.

Loki shivered as he felt Thor's hand's travel on the sides of his body as he leaned against him he could feel his husband's arousal. "Oh Thor" Loki moaned softly as he felt Thor's lips begin to trail smoldering kisses up to his ear.

Loki turned and began to take off Thor's armor his long slender fingers moving quickly to expose his husband's body.  "Is this what we're doing now, making music?" Loki gasped as Thor now fully naked was taking off Loki's pants and leaving a trail of marks behind.

"Yes my love, beautiful music" Thor breathed as Loki's pants and undergarments were now removed. Thor then kissed his way up Loki's body as they got into a more comfortable position on the bed.

Loki now lay on his back and watched as Thor began to slowly touch him between his legs. He gasped as he felt his husband's finger brush ever so slightly inside him. As Thor continued to explore him, Loki couldn't help but think back to when they were teenagers.

Growing up wasn't easy, not only did he have to deal with feeling like a black sheep, it became even harder due to the fact that he had both female and male parts. Some kids were cruel to him; as a result most of the time he just wanted to be secluded.

Thor however wouldn't allow him that, he loved him for who he was and in his eyes female parts or no, he was still Loki, his Loki. The Loki he loved and cherished more than anything.

So whenever he would find himself alone, Thor would always be there to show him he wasn't. Loki never openly admitted it out loud but he was truly grateful for all that Thor had done for him.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Thor breathed on Loki's ear lobe which he was now sucking slightly. "Us my Thor, how grateful I am for you" he panted as Thor now slipped himself inside him with one hand stroking Loki.

"Oh Thor…Oh darling" Loki moaned as they began to move together in a steady rhythm, he enjoyed their slow love making. He always wanted to savor every moment, every touch every sound they made together.

This was their own private song for their ears only. Loki flipped Thor over and was now kissing down his spine till he reached his entrance. Thor felt himself being prepared with the out most care.

"Sing for me my love, I want to hear you sing" Loki said gasping as he entered Thor. Thor gasped and moaned as they moved together their sounds of pleasure filling the air.

They soon felt their climax approaching quite suddenly; they both let it wash over them like waves of a torrent sea. Now the storm of their passion past and they were calm.

"That was…enchanting my love" Loki said as he slowly caught his breath. "You always did have a dancer's grace my darling" Thor said as he held Loki close. They lay now under the covers basking in their love. Loki laid his head on Thor's chest listening to his heart beat; it was all he needed to calmly carry him off to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
